


Everyone is arriving

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alan Moore - Freeform, Emerald City Comic Con, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Seattle, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas, Transphobia, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: In just a few days John and Vriska are getting married, and there are many people attending. Rose is in the last few days of her pregnancy, Jane and Terezi are having so much fun, and Tavros and Rufioh are participating in this year's cosplay contest. What can go wrong? Well, there is mad clown, a gangsta lady that wants her ex girlfriend back, two moms that want to deliver their daughter to her future husband, and Caliborn wants to show his shitty art to Alan Moore.





	1. Chapter 1

Aradia’s POV:

Nevada Desert.

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked. Money doesn’t come from trees…”

You have being singing while Sollux drives his van through the highway. You really like Borderlands.

“This GPS is bullshit. AA, can you pass me the map?”

“Here you go.”

Roadtrips are exciting, and even if you and Sollux can afford plane tickets, you always wanted to do a big journey through the United States. Sollux, on the other hand, is angsty because he doesn’t have access to wifi on the road.

“AA, I don’t know if can continue driving. I haven’t had access to Tumblr in two days, and the internet I get from our phone plan is always crashing!”

“Sollux, look!”

A few meters away there are two girls waving at you from the top of a pink Volkswagen.

“Hitch hickers!”

“AA, we aren’t  going to give a ride to random hitch hickers.”

“Is that Rose? If she is, we must help our friend.”

You convince Sollux to pullover, and then open the window to greet the two girls.

“Hey there,” Says the girl that is obviously not Rose. “You have a nice van.”

“Thank you. Your pink Volkswagen looks cool too. Are you by any chance related to Rose Lalonde?”

“Can we leave the stranger that is obviously not Rose on the side of the road now, AA?” Sollux is getting one of his moods right now.

“Shush grumpy pants.”

“You know my cousin?! What a small world! I am Roxy Lalonde, from New York.”

“Aradia Megido.”

You shake hands with the blonde girl and share smiles. Now that you think about it, Rose wouldn’t wear such a revealing shirt with bright colors.

“My girlfriend Callie and I are going to a wedding in Seattle, but it seems the battery of Pink Princess died after a night of driving trhought the Great Canyon.”

“I told you we should have rested in a hotel, Roxy.” The white haired girl with the flowery dress said.

“Are you two going to John and Vriska’s wedding too? This is either a big coincidence of the destiny, or a horrible movie plot.”

“AA, are we going to help them or not? I no longer care right now. I miss Twitter!”

You open the door for Roxy and Callie to enter, and the drive to Seattle becomes more interesting.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Grand Rendezvous Hotel and Casino! This place is full of interesting people during the Emerald City Comic Convention.

Seattle’s Grand Rendezvous Hotel and Casino.

Snowman’s POV:

You have finally arrived at Seattle. You have fond memories of this city, especially those related to one of your old lovers. Anyway, you are surprised this hotel was made in such a short time, and the amount of people here is impressive. Now you should look for…

“Mom!”

You turn around and see your daughter run to you. Surprisingly, she hugs you. This is weird considering the last discussion you two had.

“I am so glad you could come.”

“I wasn’t going to miss one of my little girls owning a guy. Who is the unlucky bastard?”

“Me?”

You turn to Vriska’s right and see a petite handsome man with an almost effeminate appearance and buck teeth. He looks better than what you expected.

“Hi, I am John Egbert.”

“Samantha Snowman.”

 

Meenah’s POV:

“There she is.”

You look at your ex walking inside the entrance of the Grand Rendezvous with her adoptive mother and that goodie two shoes that has her eating from his hand. Time to confront her and fix all this mess.

“She is gonna hear from me, oh boy she is gonnaAAGH!”

 

Tavros’ POV:

“Bro, did we just hit a woman?!”

You and your bro get out of your vehicle and see a knocked out woman with braids.

“Bro, I will call an ambulance!”

You start dialing as fast as you can.

“She wasn’t even looking at us when she started running with the red lights on. Batman was right, jaywalking is extremely hazardous.”

 

Caliborn’s POV:

“At least the clown reserved the imperial suite for us, Eri.”

“I am feeling like a queen, my love.”

Your ladyboyfriend starts kissing your bald head and surrounding your shoulders with his arms.

“Not here, bitch. Wait for when we are in the room in the Jacuzzi.”

“You are so kinky, Cal. Oh, that is my friend Kanaya! Can I go talk to her?”

“Suit yourself, dude. I have to meet the clown. See you in room at night.”

 

Kanaya’s POV:

“Kanaya, I seriously want to rip your testicles for getting me in this condition.” Rose says with rage in her voice.

“I prefer SRS, thank you dear.”

“Oh my god, Kanaya!” Eridan says from across the lobby. Wait, Eridan?!

“Jesus, Eridan. What in the name of Coco Channel are you wearing?”

“I am a transfeminine guy, Kan. I can wear whatever I like to express myself.”

“Not that skirt with those shoes! Your obsession with purple is going to be the doom of me.”

“Hello? Angry pregnant wife here, Kanaya?”

 

Kankri’s POV:

You and your family arrive at the hotel and sign up the papers at the reception. At least that journey ended, and now you can rest from all those “ONE PUNCH” you son has been screaming and the obvious punches. Also, he is still angry that you shaved his head after an incident with bubblegum.

“This little fella looks like Krillin from Dragon Ball Z.” Cronus says while looking directly at Saitama’s bald head.

“ONE PUNCH!”

Now Cronus is bleeding from his nose.

 

Sufferer’s POV:

One the way to Seattle.

“Are you sure you can do this, Silas?” Dolorosa asks. “We should have stayed at Maple Valley and waited for the results.”

“I can’t wait anymore, Rosa!” you say with anger. “I have spent more than two decades suffering because I thought she and our daughter were dead, and because of this increasing dementia!”

Dolorosa is worried about you, but she understands.

“I just can’t spent another year in a wheel chair while she stays one hour of each day looking at me in hopes that I get back. I have to tell her what haven’t been able to tell her. I just have to.”

 

Disciple’s POV:

Back at Seattle.

“Mom, how do I look?” Meulin asks.

Your daughter is wearing a frilly dress with wings.

“You are beautiful, darling!”

“Gramma!”

Cathy crawls to where her mother is, and Meulins lifts her.

“Me pretty too!”

“Yes you are, sunshine!”

You daughter and her boyfriend have been working on this exposition of “Madoka”, and it feels weird that everything is so cute, but with a dark aura. At least Cathy is having fun with all the colorful toys Kurloz brought.

 

Dualscar’s POV:

Why does the only hotel available in this city right now is this place full of nerds. You swear you saw a guy carrying a mechanical bear outfit. The things you do to keep your business active after Condy got arrested and her annoying daughter fired you.

“We should go shopping one of these days, Kan. There is a mall here in Seattle where…”

That voice. It can’t be… You turn around and see what you feared.

“What the hell you think you are doing?!” you scream while you approach your son.

“Da-ad?”

He is scared and he knows he must be. He is wearing a short skirt, has shaved legs, a girly tank top with fake boobs, and his face! His fucking face is covered in make up, and that haircut is so…

“You fucking faggot!”

You slap him across his face and he falls. Good, the pussy is crying nowAAAGH!!!!

Kanaya’s POV:

You just kicked your father in his genitals, and now he is curling in the floor like a coward.

“Why you… bitch!”

“Don’t you remember me?” You say with a serious glare. “You used to call me that horrible word, too.”

 

Dualscar’s POV:

“Wha-at?”

You look to the woman that hurt your balls. She looks like… Oh god, no.

“Kieran?!”

He looks like a slender woman as beautiful as his mother, with black lipstick, beautiful eye lashes, and a black and green dress.

“Why… why is it that my youngest sons ended up being sissiAAAGH!”

 

Kanaya’s POV:

You help Eridan stand up, and this time it is Rose that smashes her foot against Orpheus’ face.

“For your information, “Dualscar”, Kanaya is the hottest lady I have ever known, and she knocked me. So, she has done more than cis male scum like you.”

You, Rose and Eridan leave the asshole behind and return to your rooms.


	3. More perspectives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many people in this story!

Dave’s POV:

“So, should we make a bachelor party for John?” you ask Karkat.

“Are we really going to pay for a fruity asshole factory party just so Egbert can have some fun before submitting himself to Serket? I would prefer to spend a night watching romcoms and drinking tea, yes please.”

“I am still going to plan it. Once I decide to make a party there is no walking away, unless a catastrophe happens.”

You kiss Karkat’s neck as you two are resting on the bed of the hotel. Room 612 is so awesome you even have a fridge full of candy and beer. The other roomsx probably have those thinsg too, but you want to believe this is your honeymoon with Karkat. Just as Karkat pins you down, your phone starts ringing.

“Should I answer it?”

“Keep it ringing. You are mine now.”

 

Dirk’s POV:

“Dave is not answering. I should have told him, Jake.”

“Relax, Dirk. I am sure Dave is going to be happy about this.”

You turn to see how your child is behaving. He has been watching the buildings of Seattle like a child visiting a Toys R Us.

“Dad, look at that needle. It is so big that it could pierce the heavens!”

Of course you showed Nick Gurren Lagann. You always wanted to be the kind of father that teaches his kids about the coolest animes and about complex morality ideals. Fate Stay Night is pending until he becomes a teenager. Yes, he identifies as a male now.

“Are you robot?” a girl with cat ears asks Nick.

“I am an AI lifeform, so yes, I am a robot.”

The girls looks curiously at Nick’s metallic legs and smiles at him. Nick then tries to emulate a smile, but the result is so stupid that the girl started giggling.

“You are funny.” The girl hugs his leg, and for a moment Nick doesn’t know how to respond. Now that you think about it, he hasn’t have any significant interactions with any other humans besides Jake and you.

 

Disciple’s POV:

“I am sorry, sir.” You say to the man with a trench coat and legs covered in metal pieces. “Cathy likes to hug people a lot.”

“Hug… Is it affection?”

His eyes look weird, but he probably is a cosplayer like Meulin. You take Cathy from the ground and walk away from the stranger.

“Goodbye, Robot!” Cathy shouts.

 

Mindfang’s POV:

“That was a really long drive, but we are finally here in Emeralnd City, milady.” Rufioh says while opening the door for you.

“I thought gentlemen didn’t exist, my dear.”

 

Dad Egbert’s POV:

“Ugh!”

“What happened, honey?” Roxanne asks.

“I feel like someone offended gentlemen from afar.”

 

Summoner’s POV:

Walking by her side is making you excited and nervous at the same time. Keep it cool, Nitram. You haven’t dated in years, and this seems like your last chance of not aging alone. Okay, you are in your foties, but you have to keep some sense of manliness. Oh god, her hair is moving like waves at the compass of her waist. How can she wear those tight pants? You have to keep it cool for the lady.

“So… have you talked with your daughter?”

“… Not in a long time. This is embarrassing, but I haven’t seen her since she was a kid.”

Ok, now you are feeling uncomfortable.

“I must be honest, Rufioh. I discovered she was going to get married because I started following her on her social media. You probably think I am an awful mother by now.”

“I can’t judge you, Spinneret, but I know you should talk to her to sort this out. She will probably be angry, but it is the right thing to do.”

 

Davepeta’s POV:

“C’mon, Equius!” You scream from your seat. “I want to see how you look with that tuxedo.”

Equius comes out of the dressing room like a handsome men in black.

“You look like a badass!”

“At least I didn’t tear up this suit like my previous one. This fabric is surely the work of a master taylor. Anyway, where is your girlfriend?”

“She is throwing up at the bathroom. It seems the process worked out, bro.”

 

Equius’ POV:

Hmm. It feels weird, but you think it is good that a part of you passed on to the next generation. When your siblingr asked you to be the donor for them and Jade, a millions thoughts happened in your mind at once. First some doubt. Then some sickness. Followed by morbid excitement. Next some questions about what is right and wrong. And finally some acceptance. Davepeta asked to be the mother, but… you had to tell Jade the truth about your relationship with Davepeta. They are your sibling by blood, and you have hid this for years because your father and Davepeta’s mother have been hiding their strange romance. Now that your parents are friends, you have to wait for them to tell Davepeta the truth that has been hurting you since you were a teen.

 

Sollux’s POV:

“Finally, wifi!” you scream as you run across the hotel’s lobby.

 

Aradia’s POV:

“He gets a little bit carried away when he is internet deprived.” You say to your new friends.

Roxy and Calliope nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that every importanct character has arrived at Seattle, it is time to make the chapters in a way that is understandable and allows empathy towards the characters.

Rendezvous Hotel.

Disciple’s POV:

You have been waiting for Dolorosa for lunch, but she hasn’t appeared yet. Maybe she fell asleep heavily and hadn’t woken up yet. Well, you are going to enjoy this boiled eggs and bacon before any gossip between middle aged women.

“Meulin!”

You turn to look at your friend, but your excitement becomes anxiety once you see who is with Dolly. She is helping him walk to the table. Even if he is trembling, this is the first time in years that you have seen your husband walk outside of his room in the mental instution he resides in.

“Meulin.” He says your name, and there is a shinning in his eyes you haven’t seen before.

“Why are you here?” you finally ask him.

Dolorsa helps him sit in front of you. She looks worried that he can fall to the floor at any moment. Silas looks like a walking corpse that is trying to retain their life with only his DETERMINATION.

“I-I am here to apologize.” He sounds sadder than usual, but this time he is looking at your eyes. “For everything.”

 

_Years in the past, but not so many._

_“You aren’t Meulin!” He screams incoherently while a nurse restrains him. “She died at the hands of those savages!”_

_Your face hurts from the punch he threw to you, but what hurts the most is that he doesn’t recognize you._

 

Today.

“I harmed you, I lost the custody of my children, and I lost myself in madness.”

“Silas, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I spent so many years trying to deal with my depression through numbing my senses, that I forgot to take care of Kankri and Katrina. I even ignored you everytime you visited me in hopes that I recovered. Why did you visited me?”

You can’t hide it anymore. This has been hurting you for years.

“I… I still love you.”

Both Silas and Dolorsa are shocked by the revelation.

“However, the past is gone.” You add. “We can no longer live those years we planned to spent together, and we can’t raise together our kids. Meulin and Kanklri became adults now, and they also have their own families.”

Silas seems to be going to cry, but keeps it together in an attempt to say something.

“Meulin.” Dolorsa interrupts. “Silas has been taking a new experimental drug for controlling his impulses. For the last few days he has been more reasonable and there has no been any panic attacks since his rehabilitation.”

“Meulin…” Silas is crying and trying to control his shaking. “I don’t know if thi-is therapy is going to work, bu-ut I am directing all my hopes and dre-eams towards this chance I have of spe-ending what little I have of life t-trying to become your friend again.”

Is it possible that he can be himself again? Can really science bring you back the love of your life? You don’t know if you can be lovers again, but you miss him, and you want him to be happy again.

“I promise I will stay by your side, Silas.”

You touch his trembling hand to communicate that you are here for him. His hand diminishes the shaking, and he smiles at you.

 

Center of Seattle.

Dolorosa’s POV:

Now that Silas and Meulin are reconnecting, you suggested them to visit the center of the city like one of your old teenage vacations. Most of the time was spend choosing a new outfit for Silas. Maintaining the wardrobe of your best friend is hard and nobody understands. He still uses that ridiculous set of high pants.

“Look at those teenagers.” Silas points to a group of kids. “T-they wear silly shirts with names of bands I do-on’t know, and those shoes…”

“What are those?!” You ask wth annoyance at the sight fo those shoes that you don’t know if are crocs or skiing boots.

“Are we really that old? Meulin asks. “I mean, last I remember the Doctor was Paul McGann, and now there are these guys my girls like to “fangirl” about.”

“Last I remember, Pluto was still a planet.” You say with sass.

“WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE OUT PLUTO?!” sometimes Silas gets more verbal, and that is when he is angry.

You help him down, and breaths deeply before returning to his moody state.

“Excuse me, miss.” You turn around to look at the person is poking your back. In front of you is a man with a trench coat, a fedora, and his face looks kind of scary. “Do you know where is the Space Needle touristic location?”

“I am sorry, sir, but I am not really good with giving directions. However, I think it is a few streets from here in that direction.

“Thanks Ms.”

 

Back at the hotel.

Silas’s POV:

“A-are these… our grandchildren?”

You look at the two toddlers looking at you from the floor.

“Cathy is the daughter of Meulin, and Saitama is the son of Kankri.” Your wife says.

“Grappa?” Cathy hugs your leg.

“Cathy is very cheerful and likes to sing and dance.”

Saitama crawls over your other leg and sits on your lap. He stares directly into your face and then gives you a weird smile.

“Joestar?”

You still don’t know what he means by that, but he seems nice.


	5. The Life of the Nitrams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is in two days, and many things are happening. In this chapter the Nitrams have to deal with romance and have fun with cosplay.

Tavros’ POV:

This can’t be happening. You and your brother were supposed to meet Meulin today at the table of her group, and now you are in a hospital waiting room waiting to hear the news about the girl you hit. Even if it was an accident, you can still get a lawsuit, and that would look bad in your curriculum as a veterinarian.

“Let me go, you assholes!” you hear a female voice scream, and there is the sound of a wheelchair going really fast. However, the nurses stop her wheelchair, and now she jumps out of it and tries to crawl away in a desperate attempt of escaping.

“Miss, you have a broken leg!” says a nurse that is very stressed out.

“I don’t care!” The girl with braids says while crying. “I have to see her!”

She stops struggling after the nurses lift her up and accommodate her in her wheelchair. You think she probably had an already bad day and you just screwed it. Yes, you were the one driving at the time when the accident occurred. You have to solve this somehow.

 

Meenah’s POV:

You have been in this hospital room for hours waiting for someone to leyt you out. You doubt someone will care enough to visit you. Probably Feferi, but you don’t want to deal with her right now.

“Uh, May I come in?”

A guy in a wheel chair is at the entrance waiting for your permission.

“Who are you and what do you want? I prefer to be left alone.”

“I… ugh.” This guys is annoying you with his constant shyness. “I am the one that hit you on the street.”

As can be expected of you, you try to move this stupid device as fast as you can to attack the guy that stopped your quest for justice. You end up tackling him and both fall to the ground. Now you have him pinned to the ceramic floor.

“You asshole!” You scream to his face and start punching him, but he covers with his arms. “I was supposed to get my girlfriend back, and you took my chance! You stole my chance!”

Why is he hugging you? You just punch him and he is hugging you with DETER… No! You aren’t going to continue this meme!

“Let me go, loser! Are you some pervert?! Get away from my boobs!”

He doesn’t let go, and you are getting tired.

“Why are you doing this to me?” You are crying now. “I don’t deserve your sympathy!”

He just pats the back of your head while you cry out everything that has been inside of you.

“It’s ok. Let it go.”

Summoner’s POV:

You didn’t expect to be involved in such a family drama. You are helping a woman you barely know try to reconnect with her daughter, and the evidence shows you that this can’t end well. Why are you still doing this? Is it good will or your romantic interest in this woman.

“This is room 413.” She knocks on the door and waits for a response.

“Who is it?” the voice of a man responds from the other side.

“I… I am mindfang, a friend of Vriska.”

This is getting awkward pretty fast. Suddenly, the door opens, and a young lad of black hair and buckteeth appears. However, he is wearing a feminine blue nightgown and stockings, and has blue lipstick smeared over his face. He probably just woke up and isn’t aware of his appearance.

“Hi...” he yawns. “I am John, Vriska’s fiancé.”

Ok, this got really uncomfortable pretty fast.

“…John, is Vriska here?”

“I think she is still asleep. I guess I forgot to put the don’t disturb note, heh.”

He finally becomes aware and his eyes open wide at the realization of how he looks. You have woken up from hangovers wearing stupid stuff, and sometimes not wearing anything at all.

“Uh… maybe you can come later?”

“Yes, I will come back later. However, can you give her this letter just in case?”

“Ok.”

Mindfang walks away and presses the elevator button. You turn back to see the very feminine boy who is still smiling nervously.

“It is quite a normal bed practice, you know?” you say with a smile.

Once inside the elevator, thinks get tense between you and Mindfang.

“Are you even going to talk to her?”

“I don’t know. I left a letter to her crossdressing boyfriend, so that can settle for explaining everything.”

“It isn’t just about explaining the circumstances, you also have to interact directly and…”

“You think it is that easy? You are a doctor with a perfect family and enough money to buy Ferrari. I am a criminal and a bitch, Rufioh!”

She looks at you angry, and her revelation makes you feel confused.

“I have done prostitution once to cover my debts, sold drugs in the slums, joined a gang in Savannah, and even manipulated my best friend into a threesome!”

Before you can respond, the elevator door opens and she is gone. You doubt for a second if she is worth it, but then say to your mind “screw this!” and run to search for her. She is nowhere to be seen in the sea of tourists flowing through the lobby, and you are standing over the golden sun of the floor like waiting for divine providence.

 

Rufioh’s POV:

“I am sorry for being late, Meulin. Tavros is in the hospital waiting to hear news about the girl we hit. The worst part is that I took long to notice that she is Meenah.”

“Meenah is in the hospital?!” Meulin shouts. “Is she okay?”

“Well, one of her legs is broken, and we had to pay for everything. At least the insurance is going to cover it up.”

You and Meulin move your costume into the cosplay room, and she tests it.

“Wow, this is amazing!” She moves an arm and punches some boxes. “How did you guys made such an awesome armor?”

“We got help from Horuss, but we had to exclude him after he tried to modify everything to look equine.”

You can’t wait for the fanboys to see this masterpiece. Emperor protects!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Tavros' story I was inspired by this video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PScUdYTO0UM
> 
> Tavros has been bullied for most of his teenage years (Vriska's fault), and he is tired of so much violence in the world.


	6. Some JohnVris and Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's secret is explored, and Rose is thinking about why she choose to continue her pregnancy.

One day before the wedding.

Skaianet Mega Mall.

Vriska’s POV:

“I can’t believe my mother came all the way from Savannah to my own wedding, and she didn’t even dare to face me after all these years of abandonment!” You scream and scramble your hair in frustration.

“Well, I don’t know your biological mom, but I guess things are pretty bad.” John says.

“John, do you know you don’t have to wear that dress outside of our room?”

“I guess I am getting used it that I no longer see it as something shameful. In fact, I like to wear a skirt with stockings better than pants.”

“You are so adorable. What am I going to do now, though? Both of my moms are in the city, and they can’t stand each other. This is all just messed up!”

John puts his hand over yours and gives you a comforting smile.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

 

Rose’s POV:

You are on the bed of the hotel contemplating the roof while touching your big belly. It has been 9 months since all this started, and it is close to becoming a reality in a few weeks. How did all this started again?

_Months ago, but not so many._

_“Do you want to keep it?” Kanaya asks you._

_“I… I don’t know.” You answer shyly and with tears in your eyes. “There were many things I planned to do, but I don’t know anymore what I should do.”_

_Kanaya sits next to you on your bed and stares at you with worry._

_“I should have used protection that night.”_

_“It was’t your fault, Kanaya! I pressured you into sex, and you even said you weren’t comfortable penetrating me!”_

_“Then why are you so angry at me!”_

_“Because I need someone other to blame for my own self hate! Because I fear I will end up drinking like my mother did years ago! And because I fear that if I abort I will lose you!”_

_That night you cried over Kanaya’s lap until you fell asleep.”_

_The next morning._

_“I am going to keep it.” You say to your girlfriend in the kitchen table. “But we have to set a few rules.”_

_“Rules?”_

_“First, we must move together and invest in the room of the baby.”_

_“Understandable.”_

_“Second, if I ever show signs of becoming insane, I will sign you as the legal custody of our kid.”_

_“Is that necessary?”_

_“Yes, and finally, you have to wear a sweater of my personal design for every Christmas.”_

_“… Ok.”_

 

Today.

Your relationship with Kanaya has been amazing, and you hope you two can stay together for the rest of your lives. However, you also hope that she gets her SRS soon. Her abnormal fertility is scary enough, and she could be classified as an SCP for her strangeness.

“Rose, check this out!”

Kanaya runs to you and hands you her phone.

“What the fuck?!”

“That was my same reaction, dear.”

In the photo of Kanaya’s phone Vriska appears kissing a mysterious woman in a blue dress.

“I have to face Vriska about all of this.”

Kanaya walks away, and you know she is going to cause trouble.

 

Kanaya’s POV:

Of all the things Vriska has done, this is the worst. How can she be unfaithful to John before her own wedding? Also, you have spent months preparing all the decorations and the dresses.

“Vriska, open the door in this goddamn instant!”

Vriska does as you say, and she looks confused.

“Kanaya? Did something bad happened?”

“Now you are being evasive? I should have suspected that all this about settling and having a family was good to be true if you said it!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You aren’t going to evade Fussyfangs this time! I know what you did, and you must be a bitch if you think you can hide this from John! I know, he is doofus, but even idiots deserve to know the truth!”  
“Is something wrong, Vris?” John asks inside the room.

“John, it’s me, Kanaya. I have something to tell you.”

“Kanaya, what are these accusations? I already have enough with my moms being here and…”

“Are you going to use another Freudian excuse again? You always did this for everyone to feel pity for you, but this time I know better. Tell me, how does it feel to cheat to your own fiancé a day before your wedding?”

“What?” Vriska looks more confused and about to start to cry. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Kanaya!”

“Girls, what is going on?”

To your surprise, the mysterious woman is standing in front of you. Oh god this is so uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th of October! Today's upd8 is amazing!


	7. Gamzee's threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee reveals his intentions.

Terezi’s POV:

Seattle Art Museum.

“So, any plans for when you return to Maple Valley?” you ask your girlfriend.

“Well, Feferi offered me a job at Crockercorp in the administration department. Maybe I can finally rent my own place and stop living with Aranea.”

“Yeah, she is as awful as my sister.”

“What about you?”

You think for a momement about what you will do once you return to your apartment.

“I guess I will continue searching clues about murders.”

“You are scary sometimes.”

“I know.”

You and Jane look at a strange painting that seems weird even in a modern art section.

“Is that a horse fighting against a football player?” Jane asks.

“I can barely see the shapes, but yes. The color palette is even disgusting.”

“Here says it was made by an anonymous artist, and donated to the museum by someone named Andrew Hussie.”

“I don’t know who the hell he is.”

Suddenly, your phone rings.

 

 

terminallyCapricious is trolling gallowsCalibrator.

TC: WHATS UP BITCH!

GC: Of course you would use this shitty app server. I knew you would call eventually.

TC: I am in a good mood so I will make this clear. I miss you babe :o(

GC: I am already over with this bullshit. Once I return to work you are going down. You aren’t even a big player anymore. There are new criminals on the city, and your boss is behind bars.

TC: I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE. I just want to be friends again with you. Also, check this out.

 

There is a photo of your sister kissing a mysterious woman in a café.

 

TC: I already made this photo spread in different social media. YOUR SISTER AND HER SISSY BOYFRIEND ARE DOOMED!

GC: Even if I am surprised that John is a crossdresser, your plan is flawed.

TC: What?

GC: First, anything that appears in social media can be edited easily, and second, does Kim Kardashian’s actions affected her eventual wedding with Kanye West? It only gave them too much publicity.

TC: Heh, you are good sis. BUT I AM MOTHERFUCKING BETTER. If you don’t abandon that fatty girl I will make sure the lives of the ones you love are ruined. AND YOU CAN’T DON NOTHING TO STOP ME. Also, you can’t triangulate this text message. I got an intermediary to text this for me while he informs me of your texts. I AM A NINJA!

 

You turn off your phone and look at Jane. She notices your heavy breathing.

“Is something wrong, Terezi?”

 

Snowman’s POV:

Three in the Morning Bar.

You heard she was in the city and searched for her. She is here drinking to calm her nerves, but she is only wasting time.

“Long time no see, Mindfang.”

“Fuck off, Sam.”

She hasn’t changed a bit of her personality.

“You know you gave me the legal right to take care of her, right?”

“I fucking know what I did, and I regret everything.”

She swallows a bottle of Corona like it was soda, and then looks at you directly in your eyes.

“That girl is better without me. She got to college and is going to marry tomorrow. Why would she ever need an old hag like me?”

“She doesn’t need you, but you miss her.”

You order a martini and sit next to your old protégée.

“She used to be like you. I have grounded her many times, and the list of things she has done isn’t something a parent would be proud about: gambling, bullying a crippled kid, deal drugs, theft, and vandalism. I think she started getting better after her heart was broken once.”

“How many times have we been on both ends of a heartbreak, Sam?”

“A recent break?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. He deserves better then me.”

The bartender arrives with your drink, and you hold your glass high.

“For our mistakes.”

“For our mistakes.”

 

Kanaya’s POV:

Hotel Rendezvous.

“For the last time Feferi, it was a photoshop prank.” You respond through your phone. “Yes, the wedding continues.”

“So, what happened?” Rose asks.

“It turns out John is a crossdresser, and to avoid revealing his personal information I have to say to everyone that it was an edited photo from some jerk on the internet.”

“And why are you doing this instead of John and Vriska?”

“I… I may have made Vriska cry with an emotional outburst, and now she knows my personal opinion about her…”

Rose looks at you with her defying glare.

“Okay! I also reacted negatively to John’s explanation about him dressing like a woman!”

“Oh my stars, Kanaya.”

Rose sits on the bed and gestures you to sit next to her.

“Rose, it’s just… he isn’t really a transgender woman, and he passes without even trying!”

“I must say that even if John is a man, I always fantasized about a genderbender version of himself.”

“Why are we talking about this right now?”


	8. The Night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the wedding started, and John and Vriska are taken to their last nights of freedom before marrying. Is everything going to be fun or something similar to The Hangover?

Jake’s POV:

Hotel Rendezvous.

One day before the wedding.

“I am so excited, Dirk. I haven’t been to a bachelor party before.”

“Before we go meet the others we have to leave Nick with Mr. Egbert and Mrs. Lalonde.”

You look at your cybernetic friend/son? drawing accurate images of Seattle’s touristic places.

“Why can’t we take Nick with us? He already behaves like an adult.”

“Jake, he walked around the city without supervision, and it was your turn to watch over him when that happened.”

“Okay, fine.”

 

After leaving Nick with John’s dad and Rose’s mom, you and Dirk arrived at the lobby of the hotel, where everyone is waiting for John.

“So, are you a friend of John?” you ask to the guy with red and blue tinted shades.

“Honestly, I barely know the guy, and I would prefer to be working on my laptop.”

Everyone in this group of men isn’t very cheerful. Dirk is stoic as always, Karkat is clearly annoyed by all this time waiting, this guy you previously talked to looks bored, and the Zahhak guy is scary to look directly into his eyes.

“So what are we going to do tonight?” you ask to break the ice. “Are we going to a restaurant like Chili’s, or to a bowling place?”

Everyone stares at you.

“What’s up, dudes.” Dave comes across lobby pulling John’s hand. “It took me some time, but I finally convinced Egbert to attend his own bachelor party.”

“Dave, I am not sure I would like a bachelor party. Can we just go to eat pizza and maybe a bowling place?”

“That’s almost what I was thinking!” you exclaim.

“Can we go get drunk before these two geeks make us watch Conair?” Karkat says.

“It seems you are forgetting about us.” A guy with a violet smoking says. He is accompanied by a man that looks like Karkat, and a bald short sized man.

“We didn’t forget, we simply didn’t invite any of you to the party.” Dave says coldly, and he and Karkat hi five.

“Whatever, suckers!” The bald guy interjects. “I came here to get wasted and touch some boobs, so let’s get going!”

 

Dad Egbert’s POV:

“Roxy, I think one of the babies is missi… oh, here she is.” The baby with fake cat ears is hiding below the table and giggling.

“You found me!”

“Yes I did, Cathy.”

While your son and his fiancée are out with their friends, you and everyone that can’t go party (middle aged people and pregnant women) are caring for the children and having a little party. Your wife and Dolorosa are exchanging recipes, Meulin is showing Silas a book of photos while they play with Saitama, Rose and Aradia are sitting in the sofa reading, and this guy Nick has been standing in front of the television for hours.

“Nick, wouldn’t you prefer to take a seat?”

“I feel no tiredness.”

You think this guy is creepy. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. You go to attend whoever it is, and there are two drunken women trying to keep each other at balance.

“Hi… Mr. Eg…hic…Egbert” says Vriska’s mom.

“Pleased… hic… to meet you.” Says the other woman next to her. “I am… hic… Mindfang.”

“Roxy, what was the recipe you said that worked for treating inebriation?”

“I will prepare some coffee and get some Advil, honey.”

 

Meenah’s POV:

Rooftop of the hospital.

“So, what is this cosplay you and your bro did?” you ask Tavros. Yes, you asked his name.

“Uh, we kind of made an armor for me to wear at the con.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird if a crippled kid wore an armor?”

“This is no ordinary cosplay. This is the golden throne of the Emperor of Mankind, the most badass handicapped that has ever existed in fiction.”

“That sounds so nerdy that I didn’t understand a word from it. I only see the Marvel movies.”

You have been spending time with this loser for the last few days, and he is kind of alright. If you don’t consider that he broke your leg, you could have sex with him.

“Hey, have you ever looked at the stars and questioned if there are aliens out there? Like, they have starships and ignore us?”

“Nah, but now that I think about it, aliens are jerks. Humans too, but they are jerks I am used to.”

“Hey, I forgot to ask. Will you go stop Vriska’s wedding tomorrow?”

“I was planning to run this wheelchair with some extinguisher propellers and take Vriska away from the altar, but I doubt the Looney Toons are a good example of planning.”

“Yeah, and she would be too heavy to carry around. She once made me carry her weight all the way from school to her house, and my useless legs where in pain all afternoon.”

“Oh, I remember that! It was so funny.”

“Not for me.”

“Whatever, I miss my old partner in crime.”

“Then why did you broke with her?”

“I… I got bored.”

Why are you talking about this today? You should be hiding this information and get drunk as fast as you can.

“She started getting soft and wanted to have a formal relationship. I didn’t want to feel tied to another person, so… I got rid of her and went from one girl to the next.”

“Do you want to be tied to Vriska now?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“I don’t know much about having a relationship or anything, and I have hated Vriska since middle school, but you have serious issues and need help.”

“Who can help fix my shit? No one has helped me before.”

“Have you ever asked for help and not for something you want?”

 

Dualscar’s POV:

“Here is your painkillers, Mr. Ampora.” Says the nurse. “You have to eat something before consuming them.”

You take the back with your medicine and get out of the hospital. Since that lesbian kicked your face you have felt an awful pain in your nose and mouth and some of your teeth feel awful. Also, you have trouble sitting since your faggot son kicked your balls.

“Stupid fags and dykes.” You curse while looking at the high buildings of Seattle. “They shouldn’t mess with a big fish as Orpheus Ampora.”


	9. The Night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night before the wedding from the boy's perspective... and from Kanaya. I am not misgendering, this is just part of the plot.

John’s POV:

Devil’s Mansion.

“Dave, why are we here again?”

“We are following the steps of how to do a bachelor party by every shitty movie we have seen.”

A stripper is dancing in a table while some of you are watching and drinking beer. Karkat’s brother and his boyfriend are throwing money at her like if it was just cards from UNO. This club is dark, loud, and with annoying intermittent lights.

“Dave, I really don’t feel comfortable with this place. I mean, just look at Caliborn!”

Caliborn is sitting in a couch with a stripper giving him a lap dance.

“OH YES! MOVE THAT BOOTY BITCH!”

“Yeah, some of this guys are real perverts.” Dave says coldly. “And that is why we are leaving them here while we go to the real bachelor party.”

“What?”

Dave and Karkat take you out of the strip club, and everyone else leaves while Caliborn, Cronus and Kankri stay to woo the strippers. Equius considers is staying or leaving, but he decides to leave with a bit of hesitation.

 

Gamzee’s POV:

“That was amazing!” says… Erica? Fernanda? Tabitha? “Here is my number, cowboy.”

She gets out of the bathroom stall where you two have been fucking, and you get out too. Outside of the bathroom you notice some familiar faces… WAIT! IT IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING DAVE STRIDER! And Karbro… AND THE CROSSDRESSER! Also, your boss is here too. You better say hi.

“What’s up, boss.”

“Clown, don’t you see I am a little busy? Did I said you were done, bitch! Just go get high or something.”

“Okay, boss.”

That would be a good idea, but you plan to get more shit done top make TZ angry. That’s why you follow the group of motherfuckers that is walking outside of the strip club.

 

John’s POV:

Tony’s hardcore bistro and bar

“Well, this seems better.”

“Karkat and I planned everything for the night.”

“You planned it, I just had to listen to your shitty ideas.” Karkat says. “Also, I am glad we got rid of Kankri. He is such an insufferable bastard.”

The waitress arrives with your orders of lobster and t bones, and Jake gives a flirty two pistols and a wink.

“Aren’t you jealous that your boyfriend does that with every girl he sees?” Dave asks.

“He does that with everyone without noticing it is a way of flirting.”

After finishing the dinner, Dave urges everyone to go to a private area of the bar, and then what you least expected to happen happens.

“OH MY GOD, IS THAT A FUCKING CAKE!” You scream while Karkat carries inside a BIG MOTHERFUCKING CAKE.

“Please don’t tell me there is a stripper inside, Dave.”

“No, we got someone better than a stripper.”

The top of the cake explodes, and a woman in a Leia cosplay appears.

“Hello, Johnny boy.” Porrim says.

Porrim climbs a table and starts doing a belly dance while everyone arounds cheers. She leans down to give Jake a kiss on the cheek, and he probably passes out while making Dirk jealous.

“Karkat, why is your sister…”

“She and Dave are being ironic, so no, she isn’t a stripper. You should worry more about the next part.”

“What?”

“FOOD FIGHT!” Porrim screams while she launches a piece of cake at your face.

That was the best prank someone has done to you. That is why you join the literal War of Cakes that happened later.

 

Kanaya’s POV:

You have been getting drunk for the last few hours, but so far it is pointless. Should you call Vriska and ask for forgiveness? Also, why are you here and not with your wife?

“Kanaya?” a familiar voice asks.

You turn around and see John with a night suit and piece of cake all over him.

“Oh, hi John.”

“What are you doing here, I thought you would be with the other girls at Vriska’s party.”

“You should know why I am here.”

“…Right.”

John sits next to you and orders a beer.

“Vriska is angry with me too.”

“Why would she be angry to you? I was the one that exploded in front of her.”

 

John’s POV:

_A few hours ago._

_“John, you saw how Kanaya reacted, and I got many messages telling me I am a whore!”_

_“Vris, Kanaya is already confirming that it was a misunderstanding, so we don’t have to worry about this.”_

_“I am the one that is being slut shamed! All this could have been solved if you confessed!”_

_“But… I don’t know if I am ready to come out.”_

_“You care more about what others think? You are my boyfriend, who cares if you dress as a woman?”_

_“It is just… too complicate, Vris.”_

 

Kanaya’s POV:

“So, are you trans or non-conforming?”

“I don’t know. That is why I can’t come out if I am not sure what I am. It all just started as a fetish to have some fun with Vriska, but then I got so used to it that it felt natural. Now I can’t stand wearing the same plain clothes again. Am I becoming crazy?”

“Maybe, but your experience is valid as much as mine. I shouldn’t have reacted negatively towards you too.”

You take a sip from your margarita and contemplate your reflection in the mirror in front of you.

“I never wanted to offend you, Kanaya.” John says. “I guess I didn’t try to understand. I am still trying, but I always get new information that makes me realize I know just a few things about what is real and what is not. Is god real? Does gender and sexuality mean anything? Is morality objective?”

“I know you don’t mean to be hurtful, John. I guess I thought you were just stupid.”

“Hey!”

“But now I know you aren’t that stupid, and I am not that smart. To be honest, I was jealous of you.”

John is surprised, but he doesn’t know what you mean.

“I was in love with Vriska once, but it is all in the past. How can a nerdy boy get a two years older girl to like him?”

“Heh, maybe Vriska’s mom is right that I an unlucky bastard.”

“You truly are…. an unlucky… bastard.”

“You know, it is weird that we have had this strange love quadrangle with Vriska and Rose.”

“Yeah… it is really weird….”

 

John’s POV:

Kanaya has fallen asleep in the bar’s table. You take her by her arm and decide to walk her to the hotel. Rose could be worried of Kanaya’s whereabouts.

“C’mon, Kanaya. We only have to walk to the hotel a few squares from here.”

“Rosie…”

You wonder if your friends are going to miss your presence, but they are probably in their third round of beer pong, and Porrim is the designated driver that will take care of them.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Rose?”

Kanaya gives you a kiss on your cheek, and you are now flustered.

“Ok, Kanaya, the Rendezvous Hotel is in front of us, so we just have to…”

 

Gamzee’s POV:

You hit your target. Now that Egbert is unconscious thanks to your bro’s blowgun, you can carry him and the brosis Kan to somewhere where you can put your plan in action.

 

Kanaya’s POV:

“Kanaya?”

You wake up and turn up to see Rose in her pajamas.

“Where you at Vriska’s party?”

“I… I think I was getting drunk at a bar.”

You now are aware that you are in the floor next to yours and Rose’s room.


	10. Night 3: The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are seeing what happened at Vriska's party.

Queen’s Garden.

Terezi’s POV:

“Shot! Shot! Shot!”

Vriska and you are the last ones standing in this drinking contest. Feferi is on the floor crying for her mom, and Calliope quitted after you and Vriska became the center of attention.

“Just give up, Vriska. You know you don’t have the drinking skills I have developed over the years.”

“Never!”

You and your sister chug those tequila shots as fast as you can, but in the end you spill the drink from your mouth and fall to the floor.

“What where they playing again?” Jade asks.

“I don’t know, I think it all evolved into a competition between the Scourge Sisters about who could drink the strongest drinks the bar has to offer.” Davepeta answers. “It seems Vriska has won… never mind, she is throwing up in the bucket I brought for this type of emergencies.”

 

As you stand up, your girlfriend Jane helps you. She looks cute with that cocktail dress.

“That was the most chaotic drinking game I have seen since Roxy’s days as drinking champion.”

“What can I say? We Scourge are…” You burp. “Bitches.”

Jane guides you to a couch, and you two immediately start making out. Having Jane’s big butt over your lap is arousing, but she is also possibly breaking your leg with her weight. What does she eat every day? While you and she taste each other’s lips, there is a sound coming from your purse. You hope it isn’t who you think it is.

“Excuse me for a second darling.”

Jane looks a bit disappointed, but she must understand the importance of this. As you start your phone, instead of a calling, it is just something you didn’t wanted to see.

“What is it, Tez?” Jane looks at your screen before you can act.

“OH MY G…” You cover her mouth before she can scream anything.

“Listen honey, there is a criminal asshole that hates my guts so much that he would go to these lengths to get what he wants.”

“But John and Kanaya…”

You look at your phone, and there is a text below the pictures that says “They are okay and safe at your hotel, bitch. If you don’t want me to send this stuff to your sister and everyone else, you better come to the motherfucking Space Needle, alone”. The photos shows John and Kanaya in an unconscious state; Kanaya has the top part of her dress removed and is resting over John’s chest; John is wearing a stupid suit, and has a kiss of Kanaya’s lipstick visible on his face.

“Jane, please go to the hotel and call me if you get any news from John and Kanaya.”

“What?! We have to tell Vriska and the others!”

“I will tell them once the situation is dealt with. On the meantime, I need you to be my eyes and ears while I am gone for the night.”

“You can’t be serious!”

You stand up from the couch while Jane is grumbling.

“I am serious. This was my mistake since the day I left that asshole escape years ago. See you in the morning, Jane.”

“Terezi!”

 

Vriska’s POV:

“Let everything out, Fresca.”

Roxy is patting your back while you continue to throw up in a convenient bucket.

“I have been there, I know what it feels. Callie, we are taking the bride to get a coffee now.”

“I don’t need…” you throw up again… “Coffee…”

 

Half an hour later.

Okay, now you are in the couch of a hipster coffee shop, and somehow Roxy got a big pink cover for you all.

“I still feel like shit.”

“Mind speaking your mind, Serket?” Roxy inquires.

“I kind of ruined my friendship with my best friend and things are tense between John and me.”

“Is he angry because of those fake pictures?” Feferi enters the conversation.

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

 

Weeks ago.

_John has been having nightmares lately, and he has been moving a lot, making difficult your sleep._

_“John…”_

_“I am not gray! I am not gray!”_

_It has been getting worst with each day, and there was a time you caught him testing your make up once._

_“John, what are you doing with my eyeliner?”_

_“I can explain it Vris!”_

_He didn’t explain it; he just ran away into the bathroom._

_After a time, you thought it would be a good idea to exploit this new facet of your boyfriend for intimacy, and his body fitted well. However, he started wearing your clothes more than before._

_“John, that’s it!”_

_“Vriska, I will stop if you feel uncomfortable.”_

_“You are no longer wearing my dresses! Now we are going shopping and getting you your own stuff!”_

_“…Okay?”_

_You are bisexual, so it was cool for you to walk around with him looking like a femme. You even got him a wig and a pair of glasses you stole from Aranea years ago. Everything went well for you two, but then reality ensued._

_“Run you cowards!” you shouted at those assholes. “Are you okay, John?”_

_John was crying in the floor with a black eye. He would say to his friends that he was being a gentleman by fighting a thief that stole your purse, and that is a lie you accept. However, he knew from firsthand experience what it means to be called stuff like “trap”, or “drag”, and others words the author doesn’t want to use._

 

Today.

You think John doesn’t want to come out because he is insecure about how will everyone treat him. He doesn’t even know what he is, so he is stuck. You don’t know how to help him since you don’t know how to help yourself.

 

Hotel Rendezvous

Jane’s POV:

“Thank goodness you are safe, Johnny.”

John is sleeping at the front of his room, and like in the picture, he has a lipstick kiss.

“Wait a minute.”

You approach to his suit’s front pocket and see a piece of paper. You take the piece of paper, and it is a poker card of a Joker.

“Is this guy serious?”

On the other side of the card, there is writing that says “YoUr GiRlFrIeNd WiLl DiE, fAtTy!!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Ooooaaaahhh…” John awakes. “Is it morning already?”


	11. Short upd8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been on vacations, but my creative block continues. I will continue this story after New Year, but I still will post this short chapter. Enjoy Hiveswap!

Kanaya's POV:

It is still not morning, but you can't return to bed after having passed out for a few hours and with no knowledge of what happened during that time. Rose is in bed, and the anxiety of what she is going to say to you once she wakes up is as big as her belly... okay, not that big. The smell of beer from your mouth should be an indicative that you can't handle alcohol, and your current hangover is going to kill your head.

"At least I am not vomiting."

Your diet has kept your stomach stable and free of toxins for years, and it is a plus for your feminine figure that took years to develop. However, even if you will recover in a few hours, and Rose isn't going to be an hipocrite to you, there is this feeling that there is something that needs to be dealt with.

"John!"

You take your phone and call John to know what happened during the time you were unconscious.

"Oh, hi Kanaya."

"John... do you remember what happened this night?"

"I... I wanted to ask you the same question."

Shit.

"Please don't tell me something weird happened."

"The only weird thing I remember is that I woke up in the hotel floor and Jane was shouting something about a clown. Did Gamzee went berserk again?"

"I hope not, because that would be bad for the wedding reception... auch, my head!"

"I also remember what we talked about."

There is a deep silence between you two.

"I am still confused about what to do, Kanaya."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I guess I just want to be as beautiful as Vriska and spent the rest of my life with her? I mean, while sometimes I pretend to be this macho Nick Cage wannabe, others I try to complement Vriska's tomboy personality with something softer and more femme."

"You just described the fashion of the Jojo anime."

"Yeah, Dave shouldn't hear from this conversation."

Suddenly, you have an idea. A fashionable idea that would be surpass previous projects.

"John, are you aware that the wedding is going to take place near the comic convention?"

"Yeah... oh no, I know where this is going."

"I haven't suggested anything yet, Mr. Egbert."

"This isn't going to end well!"

"This is going to be fabulous!"


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that I wasn't able to plan a better ending for this AU. I have completed other projects, but I am currently not motivated to make more fanfictions. This is a summary of how the story ends, and I hope you like it.

I am sorry, but I have been feeling less motivated to do fan works in the last few months, and college is becoming harder. However, I will tell you all faithful readers what happens at the end of this AU.

Terezi and Gamzee

Terezi meets Gamzee at the space needle and have a dinner planed by Gamzee as “Terezi’s last supper”. After some threats and both agreeing that they are in a zero sum situation, Gamzee’s goons appear and plan to throw Terezi out to kill her. However, Jane’s fast thinking made her ask Jake and Dirk for help, and Dirk suggested to send Nick to rescue Terezi. Nick is a really fast android that can’t get tired when running, so he arrives in time to knock out both goons before Terezi is killed.

(Pardon my lack of knowledge of famous landmarks).

John and Vriska

The wedding takes place at the Emerald City Comic Convention, in a place rented by John and Vriska, with a little help from John’s dad. It is a videogame themed wedding with Dungeons and Dragons elements. Too everyone’s surprise, Vriska appears first in the altar with a battle dress Kanaya made through persuasion. Later, John appears wearing a wig and a dress Kanaya was hoping Vriska would reconsider to use. Everyone is surprised, and even Karkat has his jaw hanging, and Dave is taking pictures (both are wearing armors similar to their Knight titles in Homestuck). John and Vriska apologize for how each has been acting lately and continue with the wedding. However, everything becomes chaos once Rose’s water breaks and Kanaya has to drive her to the hospital. “Should we pause the wedding?” asks the minister. Kanaya tells John and Vriska to continue without them. “I killed my back working on both of your dresses, so help me god if you don’t marry now!”

Jane and Terezi

Jane breaks into crying once she sees Terezi, and asks her never to do something so stupid again. Both end up making out during most of the reception.

Rose and Kanaya

Rose gives birth to a girl named Agatha, and Kanaya is crying tears of joy while lifting her child. Roxy, Calliope and Mom Lalonde are taking pictures.

Mindfang and Snowman

Both of Vriska’s mom attend the wedding, and even if Vriska despised the presence of her biological mother she was grateful that Mindfang was at least trying to amend things.

Mindfang and Summoner

Mindfang decided to wander the convention and coincidentally met with Summoner during the cosplay contest where Rufioh was participating. There is some awakward silence between the two. Summoner broke the silence and started a discussion with her about what each wants. They make an agreement to be completely honest if they want their relationship with work.

Rufioh and Meulin

Because Tavros isn’t able to wear the cosplay they created, Rufioh asks Meulin to wear the cosplay of The God Emperor of Humanity while he pushes the wheelchair of the Golden Throne. They win the contest.

Caliborn

Caliborn scares away Alan Moore. Through a series of coincidences, Caliborn ends up like the Swamp Thing and has a fight with a group of Watchmen cosplayers.

Dolorosa and Sufferer

Dolorosa accidentally meets Dualscar at the con, and he starts blaming her for Kanaya and Porrim’s upbringing. The Sufferer defends her and both he and Dualscar end up in a fight around the convention, which coincides with Caliborn/Swamp Thing’s fight with the cosplayers. Dolorosa and the Disciple are facepalming the whole time.

Darkleer and Davepeta

Darkleer arrives at the con and meets Davepeta because he has something to tell them: he is their father. There is a heartwarming hug, and Equius joins it.

Dad Egbert

Dad Egbert joins the fight of the cosplayers and helps Sufferer defeat Dualscar.

Damara and Saitama

Saitama saw the epic battle between the old men and the nerds, and in his eyes it was like a manga written by the creator of Jojo. Damara was carrying him in a kanguroo bag, and she kicked some nerd asses.

John and Vriska

John and Vriska, now married, decide to join the bash that is happening between all the nerds at the convention (John is still wearing his dress). Both knock out Caliborn/Swamp Thing with a double marital punch.

Months in the future, but not so many.

Dave and Karkat have began the process to adopt a child.

Kanaya finally got her SRS and is in recovery.

Mindfang moved with Summoner, and they work the land in a ranch.

Meenah and Tavros are travelling the United States, and at difference of previous travels she has done in the past, this time Meenah is enjoying it without alcohol. Tavros took three chances to finally get her to agree to marry him.

Terezi and Jane now work as private investigators and established their business on top of Mr. Egbert’s bakery.

Kankri, Cronus and Damara married at that weird underground Mormon cult for the LGBT community in Utah.

Jade is in her last month of pregnancy, and both Davepeta and Equius are exited. A STRONG baby was born.

Caliborn is still in recovery from the beat up he received, and Eridan is nursing him.

Nick is on the run since national security wants to experiment on him. He works as Terezi’s underground agent. Dirk and Jake are proud of him.

The Sufferer spent his last years of life with the Disciple, and they finally have the peace they wanted. He died after 5 years of being happy, and Disciple visits his tomb until this day.

Gamzee is in prison, and he annoys the shit out of Doc Scratch.

Aradia gave birth to a baby that has a scary stare.

Vriska still dominates John on bed.

Alan Moore is going to make an adaptation of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

That is all for now.


End file.
